


Keep This PG-13!!!

by catanxn



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Camera Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, kind of???, kind of????????? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catanxn/pseuds/catanxn
Summary: oh man first fic being released to the public!! amazing. friend mentioned a certain phone call on seven's route and i suddenly remembered it in the shower lol. 
anyways you surprise seven by getting naked in front of the camera and then you both masturbate while on the phone.
im shit at summaries lmao, hope that made sense.
for yel, love nic





	

**Author's Note:**

> AFAB reader, 2nd POV.

_I wish there was a camera in that room…_

**_Do you want me to put on a special show for you?_ **

_Ohhhh myyy goddddddd. Please! Please! Keep this PG- 13!!! Kids are listening!_

_…There’s only a camera in the hallway so I can’t see what you do in your room right now._

Your conversation with Seven repeated constantly in your head as you lie on your back on your-- well, technically not _your_ \--bed.  You had no idea what to do. You had the day off, already finished your homework and it wasn’t even evening yet. The sun was still letting in streams of orange light through the window in the small room.

 

_Seven could still be up_ , you think.

You purse your lips and let out a half huff, half raspberry as you sit up. Swinging your legs over one side of the bed, you pause before getting up, building up courage for what you were about to do.

 

You open the door to the bedroom as quietly as possible, checking to see if the light on the camera was on. Seeing that it was, you turn and grab the chair from the desk, lifting it slightly as your bag collapses to the floor from the lack of support. You pad quietly to the hallway with the chair in your hands, trying not to make any noise so Seven doesn’t suspect anything. Placing the chair carefully on the ground below the camera, you checked to see if the chair was sturdy enough before standing on it. Now that you could see the camera up close, you could see that it was attached to something that allowed it to move in any direction.

 

_So he **could’ve** seen me do anything in this room…. Was he being polite? _ you think.

_How cute._

Carefully, you reach up and swivel the camera gently in the direction of—still not _your_ —your bedroom, the inside of the room—the bed especially—in clear view in front of the camera.

 

You pause to hear if your phone will ring, for Seven to ask what the hell you were doing.

 

Silence.

 

_Perfect._

You gently hop off the chair and pick it up again, putting in back in its place.

 

Walking quietly to the bed, you crawl across it and sit with your back against the wall the bed was pushed against. Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you bite your lip before speed dialing Seven, anxiously waiting for him to pick up.

 

“Beep beep beep. You have one percent battery life left. Beep beep beep.” you were greeted by Seven. You giggled in response.

 

“Hey. What are you doing?” you ask.

 

“Just had to go the bathroom and replenish my Honey Buddha Chip and Ph. D Pepper life source. Why, what’s up?”

 

You grin, waiting him for to get back to his seat in front of the CCTV monitor.

 

“Oh, nothing,” you say as nonchalantly as possible, “Did my homework. Ate some food. Thought of you.”

 

You hear him choke on his drink before he responds, and your grin widens.

 

“O-Oh?” he stutters, coughing. “Well, I--”

 

You hear sounds of shuffling and his chair creaking as he finally sits in front of the monitor, chip bag crinkling as he sets it down.

 

“… _What were you doing just now?_ Why are you calling me now~?” he demands, half amused, half incredulous as he stares at you through the camera now pointed at the bedroom, and more importantly, _you._

You giggle and wave at the camera, wiggling your fingers.

 

“So you can see me now?” you ask, checking.

 

“…Yes.”

 

“ _Good_ ,” you practically purr, putting your phone on speaker, placing it on the bed and, taking a deep breath, peel your shirt off your body.

 

You hear something fall to the floor with a loud _thud_ through the phone, something heavy. Probably his drink.

 

“Wh—ho-holy shit, um, ah, w-wait, um--“ you hear fumbling as he gets up from his seat and tries to take his hoodie off at the same time, unzipping his clothes frantically.

 

You scoot forward and dangle your legs off the edge of the bed, making sure to stretch and pose to show off those _enticing_ curves of your body. Scooting the rest of the way, you place your feet on the floor and get up, hooking your thumbs under the elastic of your pajama shorts.

 

“W-Wait!”, he practically shouts. You pause, startled. “I… I mean, hold on, one second,” he continues, less loudly.

 

You hear him run somewhere, and are confused until you hear the door on his end creak closed. You’re pretty sure you heard it lock.

 

The sound of him running back to his phone comes closer until you hear him huff as he puts it back to his ear and sit back down in his chair, the _zip_ of his jeans audible.

“Keep…. Keep going,” he says breathlessly.

 

Grinning, you walk a few steps forward so he can see you more clearly.

 

You turn, your back facing the camera, and hook your thumbs under the elastic of your shorts again, and ever so slowly bring them to your ankles, taking your underwear with them.

 

“Oh… _shit_ …” you heard him breathe. Your face flushes lightly, and you rise back up and smooth your hair back, combing your fingers through your hair.

 

You turn towards the camera again, making sure to look at it directly as you reach back and unhook your bra, letting it fall to the floor.

 

You hear him exhale, and you reach up to massage your breasts now that they were free. One hand trails down your stomach as the other massages one of your breasts. You tilt your head to the side and tweak your nipple, letting out a sigh, letting your eyes flutter closed and your mouth open in such an _obscene_ way for show.

 

“ _Shit,_ ” you heard him curse again, hear clothes rustling and you know he’s pushed his jeans down. You grin, padding to the bed again. You assume your previous position against the wall and pick up your phone, taking off speaker and putting it back to your ear.

 

“Remember how I said I’d put on a show for you?” you say, your voice low, inviting.

 

“I… Yes… but… are you sure? I mean, you don’t have to—“ he begins.

 

“Let me be good to you,” you say, voice husky, bringing your legs up so he could see just how much you wanted to do this for him.

 

You could swear you heard him gulp.

 

* * *

 

 

Seven nearly felt dizzy from how fast this was going. One moment he’d been talking to you normally and suddenly he was staring at you— _naked_ , god you looked so _good_ with nothing on--through the camera, trying to keep his phone between his shoulder and his ear while he worked on the zipper of his jeans. Sparing a look at his closed door, he hoped Mary Vanderwood wouldn’t be coming by any time soon. He turns his head to look back at the camera, palming himself through his boxers, feeling himself harden. Seven let out a sigh, tipping his head back as he shuts his eyes, nearly his making his phone fall to the floor.

 

He opened his eyes to see you staring at the camera, head tilted to keep your phone in place against your shoulder, reaching one hand up to suck on your fingers while you reach your other hand down to spread yourself open, slick and shiny. Seven feels his cock twitch.

 

The fact that he could see how wet you were even from this distance made him groan and bite his lip, pushing his boxers down. He uses one hand to keep the phone in place and the other to finally grip his cock, sighing as he stroked himself.

 

“You look so beautiful.” he breathes, a little out of it.

Your giggle in response makes him smile, as if you weren’t touching yourself in front of him and he wasn’t trying to desperately keep it together so he could enjoy this. Because it wasn’t like he was dreaming of this to happen or anything.

 

You take your fingers out of your mouth and bite your lip as you rub your clit slowly, teasingly.  You slide your fingers up and down around your clit, exhaling as you finally sink a finger into yourself, curling it upwards, palm grinding on your clit as other hand reached up to squeeze one of your breasts, tweaking your nipple.

 

“ _Luciel._ ” you whine, opting for his real name instead of his nickname and his shuddery breath in response indicates that he wants you to go on.

 

“ _Ha_ … Luciel, I want you…” you continue, easily working a second finger into yourself. You were a little surprised at how wet you were in such a short amount of time. Okay, _maybe_ you were enjoying finally having Seven’s attention without him rambling about something and hanging up so quickly.

 

“Fuck." he whispers, shutting his eyes once more and letting his thoughts run wild. It’d be too easy to run over there right now and take you, pushing you down onto the bed and biting the skin of your neck. He’d run his hands down your sides, across your stomach, learning how soft you were. He’d kiss you so hard you’d be breathless, then lean down to take taut nipple into his mouth—

 

Seven’s mouth waters and he groans, opening his eyes, a line of drool escaping his mouth as he rubs his thumb over the slit of his cock, stroking up and down. He stares at the monitor much more intensely than before, watching your every move.

 

“You’d feel so good inside me, so full…” you murmur, now pumping your fingers in and out steadily, exhaling heavily.

 

\--He’d take you to the hilt, feeling your hot, spongy insides clench around his cock. Lean down to kiss you and tell you how beautiful you were, how much you meant to him, _how much he loved you._ The thought of you saying you loved him back made his stomach turn, though not unpleasantly.

 

“I’d fuck you so good," he finally responds, snapping out his trance, voice deeper than it was before.  He can see your surprised reaction at him speaking on the monitor. He grins before continuing. “Feel you around me, so warm and soft and god damn gorgeous, a god damn princess.”

 

“I’d taste you first, though. Bet you’d taste as delicious as you look." Seven purrs, grunting as he grips himself tighter, stroking himself faster, twisting his grip around the head of his cock as he jerks himself.

 

Your breathy moan sends a bolt of arousal through him, and he lets out a small moan himself, running his other hand down his chest and stomach before wrapping it around his cock. He rocks into his grip, gritting his teeth. His phone nearly slips off his shoulder but he presses his head down, keeping it against his shoulder as he focuses on the monitor, licking his lips.

 

“What, _ahh_ , I wouldn’t give to run over there right now and fuck you into the mattress, hard and fast.” Seven goes on, swiping one thumb over the slit of his cock.

 

You whimper and pump your fingers faster, crooking upwards, making wet slicking noises that he could probably hear. You gasp and try to keep your fingers rubbing your clit at a steady, hard rhythm.

 

“You’d open up so easily, just for me. Feel so good around me. I’d fuck you till you'd cry.” Seven pants, moving his hands in a wringing motion, the flesh around his cock hiding then exposing the head. He hisses in pleasure, mouth dropping open a little.

 

“You’d look so good riding me too, whimpering and moaning above me. Your hips would be perfect to grab, perfect to bring you closer, baby.” Seven’s almost close now, and he mentally curses, slowing down a bit. He wants to see you finish first.

 

But the mental image of you riding on his cock, hair swinging and breasts bouncing too is too clear in his mind. He wonders what it’d be like to rake his nails down your back, across your hips, your thighs. How pretty you’d mark up for him. How lovely you’d sound.

 

“I’d finish inside you… Or maybe on your stomach, or on those beautiful breasts of yours. No… I’d come in your mouth, watch you swallow. It’d look so good in your mouth, your gorgeous lips around my cock. You would look so good, so perfectly ruined.”

 

“ _Fuck yes_ ”, you whimper, rubbing your clit erratically, hips bucking. You pump your fingers at a fast pace now, curling them upwards roughly and you cry out, moving your hips to chase your orgasm.

 

“Oh, fuck, _ohh_ , Luciel, I’m—I’m close, I’m gonna come, _shit_ ,"you whine, your mouth dropping open as you gasp, hoping he was making eye contact as you gazed at the camera.

 

“That’s right, angel, go ahead. Come for me, let me hear those sweet sounds of yours.” Seven says, meeting your gaze through the camera even if you didn’t know it.

 

Seven watches as your eyes flutter and your lips make an “o” shape as you come, adorable little squeaks and moans and whines of _his name, oh shit_ , leaving your mouth, body shuddering and hips rolling to ride it out. You drop your hands to your sides for a moment, breathing heavily, staring up at the camera with lidded eyes. You reach one of your hands up to keep your phone in place so you don’t hurt your neck anymore.

 

He stares hard, breathing heavily, wanting to commit the scene to memory. He wishes the camera took pictures, and wonders if he should’ve recorded what was happening. God, the sounds you made, how absolutely delicious you looked… he shivers, warm pleasure spreading through him.

 

“ _Fuck,_ baby, you look so fucking hot, _nngh_ , so gorgeous…” Seven grinds out, sounding strained. He’s close again. “I’m gonna come too, baby.”

 

You try to regulate your breathing to form a response, your heart beating hard enough for you to hear your pulse in your ears. “Go ahead, c’mon… Please, Luciel, sweetheart, come for me. I want to hear you too, c’mon baby…” you coax him gently.

 

Seven pants, eyes fluttering closed and mouth dropping down to let out soft moans, images of your hands on him, riding him, writhing beneath him, you taking his cock into your mouth till tears welled up in your eyes flooded his mind. “Nngh, ah, _fuck_ ….”, he nearly whimpers, tightening his fists around his cock, speeding up.

 

“Ahh… _Ha! Oh, fuck!_ ," Seven cries out, nearly shouting your name, thumbing the head of cock _just so_ and his hips buck as he comes hard, come splattering on his shirt. Distantly, in his mind, he’s relieved he didn’t come on his computer set up. _That_ would’ve been a bitch to clean up, and even harder to explain to Mary Vanderwood. Or maybe not, if Vanderwood put two and two together and then give him the most disgusted look he’d ever receive in his life.

 

He rocks into his grip, slowing down as his orgasm tapers off as he shivers, slumping in his chair.

 

He huffs and opens his eyes to catch you staring at the camera, a sweet smile on your face. It’s silent for a moment before you speak. “So….” you start, letting out a small laugh.

 

“You’re amazing.” Seven says simply, breaking off your gaze to stare at the ceiling, mind blank and pleasantly fuzzy. You giggle and shift to lie on—still very much not _your_ —your bed.

 

“I haven’t even touched you yet.” you reply playfully.

 

“Yet.” Seven echoes. “...We should do this again sometime.” he continues after a beat of silence, absently reaching for his drink, not caring that his cock was still out.

 

“Oh yeah definitely. Only then, it’ll be the _real deal._." you purr, and you laugh as you hear him choke on his drink again.


End file.
